Octan Tower
The Octan Tower is a Realm in The LEGO Movie, and Lord Business's lair. As its name suggests, it is a large office tower-like building that is the headquarter of the Octan Corporation. The Infinitieth floor of the Tower is actually a detachable module and the holding place of the Kragle throughout the film's duration. Despite being office like in appearance, the Structure itself is also known to have a built in prison system, studio, and working factory in the use of creating the robots that formed the Super Secret Police, during the events of the Kragle Incident, and Lego Clay War. The Tower was toppled, during the early months of the Lego Clay War, when the Clay Menace assaulted and overran the entire tower from aerial and ground view, where the tower was eventually destroyed from upper view by the giant Clay formation known as the Graviar. The Tower Ruins would eventually be reclaimed by the Super Secret Police, by early September of 2014. ''History 'The Kragle Incident' After the attack on Cloud Cuckoo Land, Emmet and his team hatch a plan to Break into the Octan Tower. The first part of the plan involves Emmet and his team building an Octan Delivery space ship to bypass the Laser Gate. Benny and MetalBeard and sneak into the control panel room and try to disable the shield system, but Benny gets frustrated as he keeps failing to get the shield to disable, the computer finding movies, restaurants in Albania, and Where Are My Pants episodes. Wyldstyle and Emmet sneak past the robot builders as they sing the Everything is Awesome song. Wyldstyle tells Emmet her real name (it's Lucy, which Emmet finds a beautiful name), and as they are about to hold hands, Batman comes to help out after leaving Unikitty to stall the robots. Then the scene goes back, Wyldstyle leaves the scene to go do her part. Batman gets his grappling hook ready while Emmet tells Benny to disable the shield, Wyldstyle fakes a call and Bad Cop leaves his position, Wyldstyle takes down the Robot guards and gives the signal. Emmet and Batman get ready and Benny still can't deactivate the shield, then finally MetalBeard tries and disables it just in time. Emmet then Barely gets the Piece of Resistance on the Kragle but fails because Bad Cop and the robots find out what they are doing. They are then taken to the think tank and taken hostage. Vitruvius tries to fight back but Lord Business decapitates him with a penny. However Vitruvius comes back as a ghost and tells Emmet that you are special if you believe you can be, knowing it sounds like a cat poster. Lord Business leaves in the top piece of his tower and goes over Bricksburg and the realms. This scene comes before Emmet comes into our world and discovers "The Man Upstairs" and his son Finn. 'Post Kragle Incident' 'Lego Clay War & Destruction' 'Tower Description' Octan Tower at the time, was clearly known as the tallest building in the Lego universe where President/Lord Business is the head of the Octan Corporation itself. In the Lego universe, the Master Builders were once free to roam and visit any worlds to build anything long ago but President/Lord Business grew confused and angry about all the "chaos". So he decided to hire Bad Cop/Good Cop and many others to catch all the Master Builders and imprison them in his own prison room, the "Think Tank" within this tall skyscraper. And he stole the secret weapon that can make sure nobody can mess with his stuff called, "The Kragle". In his entire office building, he keeps an unlimited army of robots of Super Secret Police and Micro Managers. And in his penthouse office at the top of the Octan Tower, he has stolen all strange relics that he keeps as his personal collection of "trophies". Trivia *''It has infinite floors, but there is a top. How this is possible, who knows... *''It is its own realm in The Lego Movie Videogame, and it is in Bricksburg in Lego Dimensions...'' *''To emphasize its scariness, there is a coyote howling at the bottom...'' Category:Creations of 2014 Category:Regional Realms Category:Realms Category:Creations by Dan Hageman Category:Creations by Christopher Miller Category:Creations by Phil Lord Category:Lego Verse